The Path To Love
by Hector Flores
Summary: Ikki was not loved or wanted by his family, completing a training none could have completed he got his wish and started his own family. Little did he know that in his future the warmth of another person's heart would unfreeze his heart and show him the path to love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

Long ago people used to discriminate against each other based on the color of their skin, or even from what nation they are born. I am happy to say that they no longer do that, but that is not to say that discrimination doesn't exist anymore. Now discrimination is evenly spread through humanity.

You see in my time when a child is born he is either born with talent or without. Those with talent are considered the elites, the absolute best, the very pinnacles of humanity, but those without are considered the very worst of humanity.

The way that it is determined if you have it or don't is a test conducted the moment you are born. Genetic testing had gotten advanced enough that they could pretty much project the abilities a person might have from the moment they are born.

The other thing that changed was the strange ability to manifest our magic into the form of highly individualized powers or uses. People can manifest their power into weapons, armors or even jewelry depending on their abilities. The people that can do that are called Blazers.

I was born into the Kurogane family, a family that was known for generations for producing some of the best blazers the world has ever seen. These blazers would become recognized and eventually take key positions in the Magical Association. The Magical Association has Blazers protect and defend the people against all kinds of threats, the Blazers that protect others are called Magical Knights.

My name is Ikki, and I was born as I said into a family that was known to produce great Blazers, except I was tested upon birth and the test showed that I was an exception to the norm in my family, in other words, I was the only child in my family line to be born and be classified as a untalented person.

Since that result was told to my parents, my life turned into a nightmare I could not escape from. I was treated worse than the dog since the dog they actually acknowledged his existence. Me, on the other hand, I was treated as I did not exist at all. I spent day after day training, hoping that if I got stronger my parents would notice me.

That never happened and with the birth of my sister a year after I was born, that never would happen. My sister was tested and they told her she was extremely talented, so much so that they spent every single day with her, the only one to receive attention, love, praise, gifts, tutors was her.

After ten years of being treated as if I didn't exist I decided that enough was enough, I would escape the house and make them see what life was without me around to help their precious little princess.

The night was cold, the wind was making it even worse. I walked through the frozen snow covered fields till I could no longer feel my feet or my hands, I knew that I would meet my end in that white frozen land, but I was furious instead of sad. All because a lousy test said I had no talent, that was the reason I was treated the way I was.

That is when I heard my great grandfather's laughter. "You are frustrated with your weakness aren't you kid? You hate that you are so weak and are willing to do almost anything to break free from the place your parents have decided you belong. Good, remember that feeling and never forget it, for that feeling shows you have not given up on yourself yet."

"Listen to me kid, humans can do amazing things when they set their minds to it. Our species doesn't even have wings, but we been to the moon." He picked me up and placed me on his shoulders and he began to walk towards the house of my parents.

I stopped him and did something I will always remember, "Grandpa I don't want to go back there. I have no reason to live in that house, let's face it, grandpa, if I drop dead right now they wouldn't even notice I am missing."

He again laughed and kept on walking, "And who said that I was taking you to that house Ikki? I know your parents spend all the time on your baby sister. No Ikki you aren't going to go back to a house that neglects you, instead, you will come and live with me. I will train you the way your parents won't. If you manage to impress me Ikki I will grant you one wish. But it will not be easy, nothing worth having ever is."

From that day on some would call it living with my abusive demanding great grandfather, but let's face it I know all the things I been doing are going to help me get stronger, even though it hurts a whole lot every single day when I went to sleep. I wouldn't feel too bad about it, not really.

It's quite normal for a young boy barely in his teens and his seventy-year-old great grandfather to try to beat each other with a wooden stick in the very backyard of said great grandfather. Only to end the kid getting beat by his great grandfather and as a penalty made to work out like the kid is an Olympic athlete.

No? That is strange? Guess with how my family is I really shouldn't be that surprised. My kid sister was probably the single sweetest kid in my entire family, I swear Shizuru should not come within a hundred paces of a diabetic person, that person would have fallen into a sugar coma.

The thing that always struck me as off about my sister is that we are blood relatives, siblings in fact, and we don't look anything alike, I have short straight black hair and black eyes, Shizuru had pearly white hair with curls and blue eyes. She also has the most albino looking skin I ever saw outside of an anime or a movie.

That was my life till I was seventeen years old, and I did manage to beat him. It might be because he was really older, or he simply got sick of beating me up. I don't think I will ever figure that out. I guess I will never figure that out, on a different side I got a pretty nice friendly relationship with my sister.

I was always kind to her, I was there when she was feeling the pressure her folks were placing on her to succeed, I say her folk because those two have never been there for me, not a single act of kindness, love or compassion, no birthdays or Christmas presents either. I was also the keeper of Snuggles her favorite teddy bear for way longer than I should have been.

The day I finally beat him I was ready to make my wish, and I wanted every member of the family to hear it. My great grandfather being the kind and caring person he was accepted to come with me to the house Shizuru and her folks lived in.

I walked in feeling like I always felt, a stranger in the house, an uninvited pest, a trespasser that they wouldn't bother killing. Shizuru and her folks were having lunch and we walked into the dining room, my great grandfather looked at them with such anger in his eyes that they actually stopped eating.

"My great grandson, meaning the unfortunate son of you two and brother to Shizuru has passed my training with flying colors, and as a reward, I told him that I would grant him one wish. He asked that he be able to make that wish in front of his entire family."

Mom being the kind, supportive and caring parent that she was flat out said that she had hoped I had died, and that she didn't need to hear anything from a failure like me. My dad was even worse, he said that no matter what I said my words like me had no worth whatsoever, so I should just say what I want to say and get it over with.

"Gee thanks a lot, mom, and dad for your wonderful words, this makes my wish a lot easier to make. If you had been half as kind to me as you been to Shizuru here, I might not have the heart to make this wish but since you didn't I can make this wish short and sweet."

I turned around and looked at my great grandfather, my teacher, my mentor and my friend. "Grandpa I have but one wish, it has two parts so bear with me. Part one I don't want to be the child of the two people that are eating while I am talking, that means I don't want to be part of the Kurogane family. You don't want a failure as a family member, and I don't want to consider you family."

"It seems like a very mutual dislike and so I want no connection emotional or legal to either one of you or any member of this family. All the bad things I do will not affect you one bit, but all the achievements I gain will not benefit you either. You can now honestly say that Shizuru is an only child."

"The next thing is I want to attend an academy to become a magical knight. I will leave it to you great grandfather to choose which academy I will take my entrance exam. Again I only ask him as my mentor since I am not a member of this family any longer or ever was. My name from this day forward is Ikki Kenpachi, and if you take out that pistol you are holding beneath that dinner table I will kill you."

Mom took the gun out and placed it on the table shocking Shizuru. "Like a failure like you can do anything, I regret giving birth to you every single day since the day you were born. You kill me, don't make me laugh you a miserable failure, I am a blazer and you are what you always have been nothing."

I looked at her and smiled. I placed my hand on my chest and then I pointed a fist at them, "Come forth my blade, Intetsu." A ball of dark energy appeared in my fist and I made a motion as if I was unsheathing a samurai sword. The handle was in my hand and the entire sword was black.

I pointed the blade at her and looked at her look at the blade in utter shock. "Looks like I am a nothing, after all, I am a blazer too but unlike you, I know how to fight. With a snap with my left hand, the blade broke apart and the black energy went back into my chest.

"I would say it was nice knowing you two, but let's face it, you both know that I would be lying through my teeth if I said that and the ethics my mentor taught me will not allow that. I guess this is goodbye forever, and Shizuru try and put up with these two till you are an adult, but if you can't the Kenpachi family can always welcome you."

My mentor and I began to walk out of the dining room and that is when I hear Shizuru's father say something to me for the first and last time, "A failure will always be a failure no matter what that failure does, and you might be a blazer but be assured that the Kurogane family will punish a traitor like you."

I turned around and looked at the man who looked furious as I looked at his face, "You do what you got to do, I will do the same but know this the Kenpachi family does not show mercy to our enemies, you keep that in mind and if you send someone to try and kill me, be ready to meet the family of that person, cause I will send that fool to his or her grave."

I walked outside and my great grandfather looked at me, "Ikki don't you think you are being too hard on your parents?" I stopped and looked at him, the concern and love were easy to see on his face like always.

"I have done nothing to feel bad about, I just made a wish to give them what they always wanted. They don't want to consider a failure like me a member of their family, and I just made their wish come true, can you expect anything else from me?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

The first year in Hagun Academy was an absolute nightmare. The man who pretty much treated me like I didn't exist spent much money or at least I think he did making sure my life at the academy was a living hell. I wouldn't have been accepted at all had it not been for the approval of one of the teachers.

When I entered Hagun Academy the assignment to classes was done purely based on the results of an ability test, much like the one they did on me that made my family treat me like a worthless piece of garbage. So thanks to tests rigged against me my scores were deplorable, to say the least.

No teacher wanting to keep his or her job would ever teach me anything, so I could not attend any of the combat-related classes, which by the way make up the core of the curriculum that year. Since I could not attend I could not be tested, and so each teacher failed me at each one of the classes.

The idea was that if I failed enough I would get the idea that I would never be allowed to learn a damn thing and I would give up and accept any treatment my supposed father or mother decided I deserved. Basically, crawl on your hands and knees to them and beg forgiveness.

There was a chance of that happening, pretty much the same chance that pigs would grow wings and learned to fly to guide Santa Claus' sleigh instead of his reindeer. Meaning I would rather die that even thinking to do that. The director was a good friend of Shizuru's father. I was registered under the name of Ikki Kenpachi, the man still called me Kurogane no matter how many times I reminded him that it was not my legal name.

Under his misguided and self-serving guidelines, the school lost every single tournament we ever fought against the other six schools. The absolute example was when he cause Hagun to lose the much revered seven-star tournament yet again. He chose the representatives just to inflate the egos of those that would shall we say be generous with his personal funds.

Enough was enough and the school board of governors finally put their foot down. A former teacher of mine became the next director and I had reason to be glad, under the previous director my chances to graduate, were none existent, but under the new director I only had to win the next seven-star tournament and I would be allowed to graduate.

No matter how they tried to get me into trouble, I always managed to preserve and escape the Kurogane's family attempt to ruin my life time after time again. The school would not teach me any combat related classes. I would invent my own fighting style, they didn't teach me how to get strong. I would double the training that I learned from my mentor.

I would work to the point of collapsing if that is what it takes for me to become a magical knight. As a Magical Knight, I would spend my days defending the people against people or organizations that used terror to abuse and exploit people. Since these criminal groups often used Blazers as their enforcers, a magical knight was often needed for an arrest or a raid to their hideouts.

One day I saw that a princess from the Vermillion Empire was coming to study at our academy. I saw her dressed in a formal suit, and I had to admit. She sure had a beautiful face, but the fact that she was a Rank A student and I was a Rank F student my chances of winning her affections was slim to none.

Seeing that my chances of winning the heart of said beauty were not that good, I decided to focus on the things I could do. I went and did double the usual routine and even managed to go to the training center and fought against some dummy targets.

I was tired, sweaty and feeling pain in several parts of my body when I finally made it back to my dorm room. I pretty much didn't have a roommate so I had to admit it was a pretty nice thing, the truth is no one wanted to be my roommate since they took the rumor that they would become as worthless as me if they lived in the same room that I lived in, a rumor initially spread by the former director covertly.

As I walked in I was greeted by a sight that I could not believe, there was a red-haired woman, with an absolute beautiful figure, wearing black lace silky matching bra, panties, a garter belt and stockings. I swear the models in those lingerie catalogs I once saw by accident didn't even come close to how beautiful this person looked.

She would give professional models a run for their money, no doubt about that.

Immediately she looked at me and I saw her blushing face, damn it, she looks incredibly cute too. "Excuse me I think you are in the wrong room. I think I should call the director to rectify this situation. Now if you will excuse me, the phone is by the bedside night table, could you please pick it up and toss it to me."

She looked at the cordless phone and she did pick it up and she did toss at me, the only thing she didn't toss it in such a friendly manner, she screams for me to get out! And then she tossed the phone hard enough to shatter on the wall near me.

That caused quite the commotion and of course we were taken to the office of the director.

"Ikki I never expected you to cause this sort of an incident. You always have been a person with ethics and morals, for you to be caught peeping on a girl in such a state of undress is not something I ever expected."

I looked at the now dressed young woman and thanks to me seeing her dressed in something similar I knew who she was. She was Stella Vermillion, princess of the Vermillion Empire.

"I did not peep, and I did no wrong. I merely entered my room like always and she was already the way I found her. I attempted to tell get her to call you the director, but she threw my phone against the wall and broke it."

Stella flat out called me a liar. "This man entered my room and stared at my body in such a perverted way that nothing he says will excuse his behavior. I will not accept any sort of punishment on him that is not death."

The fire began to appear around her and she looked like she was going to try and burn me to ashes. The director left either to call the coroner, the fire department or just to escape the blast herself. Yea, I was feeling really grateful after her display of diplomatic abilities.

"I could not stop looking at you since you are the single most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life!" If I was going to be burned to death might as well throw caution to the wind and tell her what I was thinking. I could evade her if I used Intetsu, but using my sword outside of competitions or without the permission of the director was against Academy rules.

Thank god the sprinkler system finally came on and I saw blushing and playing with her fingers in a clear show of embarrassment. "How can you say such a thing to an unmarried princess? You didn't even hesitate to say that even after you did that in my room."

The director apparently was listening in on our conversation so she decided to finally say something, "Actually Ms. Vermillion I was going to tell you before your little outburst that you two are going to be roommates from now on. Ikki is not one to tell lies, that was the room he has been using by himself since he entered this Academy."

She told us to follow her, and sure enough, my name was on the holder right beneath my room number. "As I said you and Stella will be roommates from now on. I should have known better than to suspect you Ikki, I am sorry for doubting you."

I looked at her and smiled, "Director you did no wrong, I don't hold anything against you for trying to solve a discipline issue. The only thing that doesn't make sense to me is why would you place her in my room. You know that I am a failed student, nobody wants to live in that room with me."

Stella looked at me and then at the director, "That is why I paired both of you in this room. The student that is superior to every other student, and the student who is the inferior to all students together, it's sort of symmetry that I hope to end that nasty rumor the previous director started. I hate discrimination and I will not have it in my Academy."

Stella looked at me and I saw a rather strange smile on her face, "So you place me to tutor this Rank F student since I am a Rank A student? Well, I am willing to do that if he follows three rules. 1. He doesn't speak to me 2. He keeps his eyes closed and 3. He doesn't breathe."

That last one was insane, she was still set on having me die it seems.

"The first two I can do but the third one there is no chance I can do that, I would die." That is when Stella flat out said she did not want to breathe the same air I breathe. The director had an alternative, "Why not fight a mock battle? This is a school to teach people to be Magical Knights after all."

I looked at her and nodded my head. Stella was not happy but she was not going to go into this without at least humiliating me, or making me back off it seems. "Fine, but the loser serves the winner as that person's servant for life!"

I just looked at the director and she knew what I was going to do. She decided to soften my counter attack if the way she stood between us was anything to go by. "Very well the mock battle shall happen in two ours in Arena one. I trust that both of you will be prepared by then."

As I got early the director was finishing arranging the things in the arena for the mock fight, "Why did you accept this mock battle so easily, I could easily assign you to another room. This place has some vacant rooms."

I looked at her as she kept using her handheld terminal and decided to be blunt. "The only way I will ever graduate is to win the seven stars tournament, I have not forgotten that was your condition to let me graduate. She is strong and thus she will be someone I will have to battle eventually."

"Might as well get ready to fight sooner than later, I will eventually have to face her in the tournament anyways." I turned away looked at the entrance to the arena. The place usually had two entrances for theatrics I would say.

"You do know that this fight will be fought using your device in phantom mode, don't you? Have you gotten word from your father, mother or sister yet?" I looked at her and she stopped talking the minute I looked at her.

"How many times must I repeat myself? The Kenpachi Clan has only one member and that is me. I have no relatives, I am legally an orphan and have no parents. Who do you expect that would send me mail or messages?"

Stella walked into the arena and I saw the aura of fire around her. The stands slowly had a few people to watch this match, how they found out? This academy was well known to have quite the gossip network among the female students, so it was not that much of a surprise.

"So you came, after all, I was hoping that you were smart and save yourself the humiliation of being beaten by me. You know this battle is pretty much been decided. My victory is a practically guaranteed, a Rank F will never beat me."

I looked at her and smiled, "Stella combat is never so easy, many things can change. I might even surprise you. I have been working on something on my free time, I think it will surprise you."

A giant column of fire came out of the ground, "Burn all my enemies to ash, Leviathan." A large double handed sword appeared the thing looked like it was the color of fire and it had fire surrounding the blade. She showed me her blade, might as well take out mine. It's the only proper thing to do.

I placed my hand on my chest and a black energy ball formed in my fist, "Come forth, Intetsu." I pulled like I was unsheathing a samurai sword and my blade was ready for combat. My blade seemed a little eager to fight, just like I was.

She dashed and began to attack with a downward strike, I kept blocking every single strike. This was not a style that was solely based on her talent, this was a sword style that she herself perfected. "You seem to be quite good at blocking my attacks, but that will not be good enough to defeat me. My style is not so easy to see through."

I saw my chance and I countered her next attack, thanks to the skill I developed her style was easy for me to read, anticipate and even mimic. "I already have seen through your sword style, and I know it took a great deal of work to get it this far, you showed me your skill. Now I will show you mine."

"From the fires of Gehenna, I call forth the fires of Armageddon. Come forth and burn my enemies to ash." She had to switch to magical skills it seems since I knew what to expect from her fighting style.

I closed my eyes for a second and decided to use my own style. "Itto Shura." I shut off all my emotions, all sound, even the color of the arena was gone. I evaded the giant torrent of flames coming at me, the tip of the fire torrent looked like the head of a dragon. Others might be too intimidated, but I was focused on one thing, and that was winning.

I kept evading her attacks, kept trying to move faster, I need to move faster than this. Just as she attacked the after image I left in one evasion I jumped into the air and with a quick combination of slashes I managed to take hit her enough to make her lose the match and to cut her device which was in phantom mode into three pieces.

The director ended the fight, I was feeling too tired to go on, and everything went black as I heard her shout, **"Winner: Ikki Kenpachi!"** I woke up in the hospital bed and was looking at the white ceiling again.

"I need to improve, I can't let this handicap be the end of me. I need to master the Itto Shura so that I can use it more than once a day, otherwise winning this tournament will be impossible for me. The competitors would use any tactics to get me to use the Itto Shura outside of the Arena fight to seal it. I need to improve, or else my life will really be worth nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

As I was released from the clinic I walked towards my room, I was thinking how to deal with the fact that Stella being a princess was more than likely going to use her connections to kick me out of the room, so I needed to figure where I was going to live from now on. Since I pretty much figured I would end up living like a hobo.

I walked into the room and started to gather the few clothes I possess, a practice wooden sword and a few necessities into a bag before someone began tapping my shoulder. "Can this wait? I am a little busy with my packing."

That is when I heard Stella and from where I heard her, she was standing right behind me. "Why are you packing in the first place? This is the room where you live in." I just decided that she must be rubbing it in.

"Oh, because I pretty much figure that you would use the political power and influence of the Vermillion Empire to have me kicked out of this room. I decided to pack to avoid any more problems. Now if you will excuse me, Princess Stella, I am busy packing."

That is when I felt something on my back and if my sense of touch was right she was pressing herself against my back. "First off I would never do that, Second I lost the match and Finally as I lost the match I would not be a very good servant if my master is not anywhere where I can serve him."

I planned to tell her that we both know that the entire servant thing was to humiliate me, that is what I was planning, but as soon as I turned around I saw her stand there only dressed in her panties. How in the hell didn't I notice her in this level of undress? I guess I was too focused on my pity party it seems.

"Stella you do know the window shades are not closed right? You know that every single guy in this entire school can pretty much see you with a pair of binoculars or a telescopic lens of some kind don't you?"

That is when I felt something else, her hand slapping me hard across the face. That is the last thing I felt as everything went black once again.

Next thing I know someone is touching my chest and that person was breathing pretty hard. I heard Stella asking what she was doing, I guess the one touching my chest was her and she was trying to figure what she was doing to me and more importantly why.

"Actually I was wondering that myself. Am I back at the clinic?"

Stella got off me and looked at me while she was blushing. "No, I helped get you to your bed and I was doing it seems a magic power check, I was overwhelmed by the amount of power I was feeling."

I opened my eyes and decided to get out of bed, there she was standing before our bunk bed, Stella. She was dressed in a crimson laced baby doll that left little to the imagination. I decided to grab the bull by the horns and get this situation cleared. I stood near her and looked at her.

"So you lost, and as you said the loser becomes the servant of the winner for life. So that means from now on till the day you die you are my servant."

She turned around trying to hide her face, at least I think that is why she did that. "That was just a figure of speech. I don't think we actually had to do that."

I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine, "So the Vermillion Royal Family can not keep their word it seems."

This had the quite the opposite effect, she turned around and flames were appearing around her, almost out of impulse rather than a conscious decision on her part. "Fine, I am your servant. Go ahead and order all your perverted orders, use that bet to use me as your toy! But you will never have my heart."

Boy Stella has the single worst opinion of me, "Alright then here is your Order. Be my roommate. I want to live in this room with you, get along with you, be friendly and get to know you better, since I want to be closer to you."

She began to blush even more, I could almost see smoke coming from the top of her head, "How can you say something like that so easily to an unmarried princess, have you no shame."

I looked at her and smiled, "I will never do anything to you unless you expressly permit it. Princess, you will be perfectly safe with me. Now if you will excuse me, I need to sleep. I got my morning routine to wake up for, I will take the top bunk. Good night and pleasant dreams."

I went to the bunk bed and I climbed the ladder to my section of the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I was too tired to get undressed or even put my pajamas on. I'll change clothes tomorrow.

As I slept I kept dreaming about the most horrible memories I had of living at the home where I was born, I continued to see how Shizuru's parents treated the family dog with a lot more love and care.

I woke up and decided to wash my face and put on my jogging suit. Stella was fast asleep, she was not covered so I figured she might be cold. I took a blanket out of the closet and put it on her.

I walked out of the room and began to run towards the path that leads to the dorm building. I kept running till my twenty miles were done, then I did my two hundred push ups, sits ups, squats and pull ups. As that was done I began to practice using my sword.

Seeing that my work out was over, I walked over to my dorm room. I walked in and saw Stella was still very much asleep. I took a short shower and she was still asleep by the time I finished getting dressed and looked at the clock.

The clock said we had one hour till the first class, that was not good. I touched her shoulder and began to try and wake her up, "Stella gets up, you need to get ready for class or you are going to be late."

She woke up and as soon as she looked at me, she began to glare at me. Seeing me as the first person she saw as she woke up might make her angry, or so I thought. "Most people wake up a girl by kissing her you know." Guess I was wrong.

"I will wait outside to let you get dressed, you need to hurry. We only got one hour to get to the classroom." She then asked when would breakfast be served? Did she really think that we had breakfast brought to our dorm room? I know she is a princess but even I know that sort of thing does not happen at this school.

I stepped outside and waited for her to finish getting dressed. She walked out of the room and still looked like she was still in a bad mood. Just as we walked towards the building where our classroom is, someone tried to grab me. That was a bad mistake on their part, I took hold of the person that tried to get a hold of me and I threw her hard against one of the pillars that lined the walkway.

"Sorry about that, I did that out of instinct." She looked at me and she and Stella were both glaring at me.

"I guess I shouldn't try to surprise you then, I am trying to start a school newspaper. I saw your match between you two and I was wondering if you both wouldn't let me interview you both for the first issue."

I looked at Stella and for some reason, she was looking at this supposed aspiring reporter's chest. I don't see what would she be so interested in looking at her chest, but I didn't have a chance to ask since I was tackled once again but this time I ended up doing the same thing again, but instead I was slammed against one of the columns.

"You should know better than to try using our family style of fighting brother. I am much better than you are at using our family martial arts style after all. I really, really missed you Ikki." I guess this was Shizuru and next thing I knew she was kissing me on my lips. I tried hard to push her off but she was not letting go.

As soon as the kiss ended, Stella grabbed Shizuru and threw her away from us. "Ikki, get a hold of yourself! What do you think you are doing?" I smiled at Stella but as soon as she finished saying that Shizuru answered before I could.

"Why it is pretty obvious, we are kissing. In other countries is an acceptable greeting. I haven't seen my brother in such a long time. I don't see why you should interfere between a siblings reunion."

Stella was so angry flames appeared around her body. "Of course I am upset! Even if you are his sister, brothers and sisters don't kiss like that or ever like that. Ikki why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

I looked at her and the at Shizuru. "I didn't tell you Stella because I don't have a sister. This is Shizuru Kurogane, I am Ikki Kenpachi. See we are not related at all, maybe distant blood relatives, but legally we are not even from the same family."

Shizuru was not smiling a rather creepy smile, I have never seen her smile like that before. "Oh, no you don't I am not going to listen to that pathetic excuse. Your name is Ikki Kurogane, no matter what they say about it or your request to grandfather. You are my big brother and I don't see why this woman is so upset about you not telling her about your sister."

I got up with the help of Stella and she stood right next to me. "I am his servant, he is my master! I need to know everything about my master, so I can better serve him!"

I looked at Stella and I could have sworn she said that she was kidding when she made that up before our fight. "So my brother is your master, wait does that mean he has ordered you to do something kinky with him?"

She sort of blushed when Shizuru said that, who wouldn't I? I understand that she be embarrassed to ask that, let alone in a walkway surrounded by students. I was about to say something when Stella decided to say something before I could. "Well he did ask me to sleep with him, does that count for something kinky?"

Damn it, why did she have to say it like that. Shizuru summoned her device and was laughing in a rather creepy way now. Her device was a short sword, and the element she had the most control over was in fact water. "So my brother said that I guess it means I will have to free my brother from you then."

I still don't know why I did it, I summoned my device out of sheer instinct and stood in front of Stella who was giving some strange looks. "Brother don't interfere I will free you from this big boobed hussy so don't get in my way!" Small snowflakes were floating around Shizuru, she really was upset at what Stella told her it seems.

I was no better, I was also very upset. I looked at her and held my sword pointed at her. "Don't you dare call her that again, or I will make that power loving family of yours regret sending you to this Academy!"

She lowered her weapon and looked at me with a sad look on her face, "I am doing this for your benefit brother, you don't have to satisfy your urges with that woman. You got me! I promised that I would give you all the love you would ever want or need."

Stella, it seems she summoned her device while she was standing behind me. "Sisters don't say or think that way about their brothers. That sounds like borderline Incest to me!"

Shizuru made her sword disappear and glared at Stella, "You don't know anything about us! You would never understand why I want to give him all my love. You will never understand what my brother has been through!"

She looked at me and was concerned about what Shizuru said, and she was about to ask when Shizuru said with, even though I wish she hadn't. "You will never understand how it feels to have your entire family, except me, treat my brother like he doesn't even exist!"

I wish she hadn't said that or said it with these many people listening to every single word they were both saying. I looked at her and this made her step away from where she was standing. "I will say it once, I hope this sinks in. The Kenpachi Family only has one member, and that is me. The Kurogane will never be anything else than our hated rival. Get this through your heads I got no sister!"

Shizuru looked at me and was shaking her head, "No brother, it is just father and mother that don't see your worth. I am will make you see that our family does love you, at the very least I do. It is my deepest wish that you rejoin the Kurogane family once again."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

Well the speech to start the new year was interesting to most, but in reality it was no surprise to me. She had pretty much told me that the entire purpose she became Director was to make the Academy be able to with the Seven Star Tournament again like it was able a few years back.

That is why she threw out the window the entire ability score selection process and was now going to pretty much have the entire student body fight like gladiators. I kid you not, she is going to have a Tournament to select six people to represent the Academy in another Tournament.

The thing that caught me by surprise was that Yuri was our homeroom teacher, honesty that lady is the only reason I was able to enter in this place at all. I imagine she knows how easily the other teachers got bought by the money and prestige of the Kurogane family. Had it not been for them, I probably would not be considered a failure.

"So each of you will probably fight at least ten people before this entire selection Tournament is over. You will be notified of who is your opponent via your student handbooks. Please make sure to check it regularly."

I saw her begin to try and encourage us, she was a pretty caring person after all. "So from now on, you will fight, but if you quit a fight it will not affect negatively your grades. So come on, let's try do our best! Hip Hip." And there it was when I saw what I was actually expecting of her.

The second before she finished she threw up blood, like Dracula's dream fountain. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do it alone. Good thing Stella ended up having the same idea. We both took our teacher to the nurses office.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you Ikki. I always end up throwing up a litter of blood each day. I was trying my best to keep it together, the last thing that I wanted was to depress everyone at the start of the year. I didn't want to show the students such an unhealthy look on my face."

She talks about having an unhealthy looking face? This lady always looks like she is three minutes away from meeting either the ER or the Grim Reaper. "I am in the class Yuri, so don't you worry. If there is anyone in that class that they will be focused on. It's going to be making fun of me. They will probably expect I end up losing every single fight."

Yuri began to touch my hand, and shake her head. "They don't know you that well, let's not talk about that awful last year shall we? I was not your teacher then, but now that I am you shall not be treated the same way in that awful last year. So come on now, smile Ikki."

I could never seem to say no to this lady, she was the only reason I was able to attend this Academy in the first place. "Yuri, you should know better than asking a person who is thought to be a demon to smile. I am grateful but don't expect me to smile like this out in the open. I got a reputation to maintain."

Stella was smiling as she saw me smile, I don't know why she was so happy to see me do that and probably she will never tell me. The only thing I knew was that I better get ready to fight my first opponent in the coming selection tournament.

For those idiots in the Kurogane family it would take nothing short of a miracle to get me to lose this tournament, I was going to put everything I learned and more into winning this thing. Dad used to say that those without talent can't achieve anything and even trying was a waste of time, if everything happened the way I wanted I was going to make him eat those words.

I decided to let my homeroom teacher relax and get some much needed rest. She needed to replenish all that blood she just threw up after all.

As we walked towards the exit Stella took hold of my hand and pulled on it to make me look at her, "You know Ikki tomorrow is a free day, and I don't know this city so well. So I was wondering if you would go out with me and show me some fun places around." Her blushing face, the fact she was holding my hand and I was standing so close I figured what the hell.

I moved closer to her and planted a light kiss on her lips, I moved close to whisper to her and decided to just skip the whole pretending this is just to friends out to have some fun around town, "Sure, I will show you some fun places tomorrow. I hope you have fun on our date."

I had to find the whole stuttering, bashful, and blushing response I got from her was rather cute. She at least let go of my hand before she looked like she was ready to burst into flames. She just walked away and began to put both hands on her face as she went away. Maybe I am wrong, but I get the feeling nobody ever kissed those tender lips before I did.

I went to the local gym to continue to train, workout and get ready for my first opponent. They had not sent me the message so it must mean they are still working on the list of who is fighting who and especially when.

The next day I saw her dress in something that really framed her figure and placed a nice emphasis on her face with the makeup she was wearing. This could only mean that she got up extra early and spent some time and effort getting ready, I guess the people that saw us walk out of our room had pretty much a clear idea of what we were planning to do for the day.

Alright maybe not all of them, some of the perverts probably still think that I use my supposed position as her Master to make her sleep with me, if the envious glares I was getting was any indication. I had half a mind in going over there and beating into their thick skulls that I was a perfect gentleman.

As we both walked towards the terminal we both saw Shizuru and some guy dressed in a particular strange manner. I saw Shizuru come towards me and it was easy to see she was planning to greet me, but that plan seemed to go up in smoke the second she saw me and Stella holding hands.

"Good morning brother dear, mind telling me where are you and your Servant going this fine day?" I thought that people were glaring at me, the way Shizuru was glaring at Stella was at least ten times worse.

"Stella doesn't know the area around our Academy and so I planned to make life easier for her by going to the nearby mall and showing her around. And if you don't mind me asking who is that with you? You look rather nice Shizuru. I certainly never saw you dress like that before."

She looked at me and smiled, "I wish I could say I coordinated this entire look myself but my friend and roommate Alice helped me pick out this look." She began to point at the man next to her who for some reason was blushing.

"My name is Nagi Arisuin, as Shizuru said I am her friendly roommate. I would much prefer if you call me Alice." I looked at him and couldn't understand why a guy would want to be called that name, "You are a guy, so why would you want to be called Alice?"

He looked at me and Stella and smiled, "I may be biologically a man, but by heart I am a maiden. Please don't look at me like that, it makes me feel very embarrassed, I am rather shy if you have not figure it out."

Stella was still glaring daggers at Shizuru, and Shizuru was doing exactly the same thing. "Well if you will excuse us, me and Stella really must be going. We got a lot of places to see and not so much time to do so."

Shizuru took hold of my sleeve and looked at me trying to look like she was sad, "Why don't we join you big brother? If we go with you we would have a much better time. You know what they say the more the merrier."

I took hold of her hand and made her let go. "First off this is the last time I explain this, You are from the Kurogane family, I am from the Kenpachi family. This should make this fairly easy and obvious to understand, I have no siblings, parents, aunts, uncles, or any other family member, the Kenpachi family has one member and that is me."

I looked at Stella, "Furthermore, if you wish to join our little fun time in this mall you are asking the wrong person, I am not about to ignore Stella in this, and so only if she decided to include you I shall, but should she want to go with me and only me I shall respect her decision."

Shizuru looked like she was asked to swallow poison, but in the end she did ask Stella. Much to my surprise she actually accepted and the two of them joined our little mall excursion.

Alice if anything knew quite a few interesting places. He knew every single item at every single shop that served something sweet. Knowing so much about fashion, cosmetics, and sweets I wondered if the guy should even be considered a guy. I even began calling him Alice and I didn't seem to mind.

The sweets we bought were actually excellent, and Stella was really happy to have someone to talk with about fashion and makeup tips. Shizuru on the other hand looked at her like she was something that she wanted to kill.

I had to take a brief bathroom break and for some odd reason Alice decided to go to the bathroom as I did. As soon as we were washing our hands he looked at me as I looked at the mirror.

"You know you are nothing like Shizuru described you. She told me you were this sweet, kind, caring person. Her beloved brother that always was kind and tender to her. I saw you cut down her dream like it was nothing. You can be more cruel and savage that your appearance shows."

I smiled and looked at Alice, "You know the old saying, if you treat a person like a monster, he might become a monster. The other way of thinking is sometimes the monster hunter, becomes the monster. You said that at your core you are a maiden, well I am a demon at my very core."

"Also Alice did you notice the men with the machine guns coming towards this bath? Or was it just me?" I noticed Alice smile a much similar cold smile. He took out his device and cut open the wall revealing a dark colored opening. "Come on Ikki, we need to hide or this ambush will not work."

As we disappeared in the portal Alice made a pair of men can in and I knew what was going to happen, one of them, the idiot of the two opened fire and basically destroyed the bathroom.

As we went through the portal we came out the other side to be inside the security office. The cameras were showing the criminals rounding people up. I didn't like the way the guy wearing the hood was behaving. I took out my ID and called the director.

"Director we have a situation, we are currently in a mall under attack by the Rebellion. I need for you to authorize the use of our devices and of deadly force. I will not allow a single student to die."

I heard a laugh on the other side, "Actually Ikki, I was about to call you to tell you to clean up this mess, you got permission to use force and to use your device. Just try to keep the civilian casualties to a minimum."

I looked at the dark dagger Alice was holding and specially how he was holding it. It was the way a seasoned killer would hold a dagger. "So that is your device. Nice little trick to be able to travel through shadows like that."

Alice began to wave her finger at me, "Don't be such a naughty boy Ikki, don't you know a maiden must keep her secrets, I am no different."


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

As soon as I could see everything from the cameras I knew what I had to do. I went to the pathway and avoided every single shadow that I could see, I just began to kill one member of the criminal group after another till I saw a perfect decent point.

I saw someone I never wanted to see Bisho, the bastard was a well-known blazer terrorist, pervert, and sexual predator. This made me jump and activate my Itto Shura, 'Sound, Pain, Color, Touch deactivated. Deemed unnecessary for battle success.' I saw as time began to slow down and everything around me lost all color.

I jumped down and first I cut the arm holding what looked like a book off, he broke down in tears and began to hold the stump where his hand had been attached. I ran towards the others killing them in the quickest fashion possible. I am sure that to others I might look like a maniac on a murder spree, but I didn't care.

Keeping Stella safe was my only priority here, their families, lovers or whatever they held precious be damned. No one threatens Stella in my presence and gets away with it. As I finished the last of them, cutting bullets along my path.

I saw the way that Shizuku was looking at me and for the first time since I knew her, I saw her give me a look of fear. As I walked over to Bisho, "Well Bisho you are going to tell me everything about this little plot you had for this mall. I don't appreciate it when people interrupt my lovely date with a very precious person to me."

He looked at me with both rage and pain clearly visible on his face, "And if I don't tell you anything?" I looked at my blood covered Intetsu and I looked at the bodies of the dead thugs on the ground all around the place. "I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you defy me!"

Just as I said that a woman pretending to be one of the hostages stood up with a gun in her hand, she held an elderly woman at gunpoint and looked as I placed my blade under Bisho's neck.

" **I have a better idea, you will let Bisho and me go or I will kill this hostage!"** I looked at her and began to smile, letting as much as my killer intent to leak out as possible directed towards her and her alone.

"You just saw me kill all your men, I cut off your leader's hand off, and he is not telling me or is willing to tell me what I want to know. So tell me, do you think holding an elderly woman I do not even know will stop me from killing both of you. You really think a hostage would have any influence on my decisions?"

She was ready to fire until I activated Itto Shura once again and this time I closed everything off other than sound. With just her heartbeat I knew exactly where she was and I cut her down from her throat to her gutt killing her in an instant, next I hear Bisho call me a monster, that was all I needed to know where he was as I threw Intetsu at him right through his heart, his body and that of the woman pretending to be a hostage fell down on the ground."

As I turned off the Itto Shura a second time I felt the drawback from using it hit me. I also saw Stella run towards me, next thing I know she had wrapped her arms around me and was hugging my body close to her own. "Please Ikki you have to be alright, Please god let my beloved Ikki survive this."

I touched her face and cleaned the tears that were coming down her cheek with my fingers. I leaned closer and decided to kiss her lips. For a second she looked surprised but soon as the surprise wore off she began to kiss me as well.

Just as the kiss was turning into a full blown french kiss wouldn't you know it the security and police of the mall finally showed up? I heard several of them lose their lunch as they saw the way the dead bodies were laying on the floor.

One officer looked at me and looked at my bloody hands, "You know you could have knocked them out, there was a way for everyone to come out of this place alive." I knew he was not the one saying that I could hear the voice coming from someone behind him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Hunter, but I will not risk Stella's life on a mere chance. You should know better than expect mercy from me, didn't that man who once hired you to tell you that I was a demon?"

That is when he appeared from out of nowhere behind the officer and walked towards me smiling his usual sinister smile, "Oh he said that you were quite the piece of garbage, but no he didn't call you a demon Ikki. By the way, did you check who your first opponent in the selection tournament will be? No, then let me tell you."

He called for his device and aimed the bow straight at me, "Why it's me! We are going to have that fight we were supposed to have last year Ikki, but this time you don't get to run away like you did last time. This time you fight me or watch your dreams and ambitions die."

I just got finished killing a whole bunch of terrorists and he thinks that he is enough to intimidate me into quitting the selection tournament. "I wouldn't worry too much about me Hunter, you just saw how I dealt with those terrorists and I was not even that angry with them. Just think about how I will deal with you since I am practically frothing at the mouth from sheer and utter rage just from having to endure the sound of your voice."

Three girls came running in to see if he was alright and they all began to glare at me as they got close enough to hug the man. "I know that we will have a good old time Ikki, can't wait to finally get to fight you since you are not going to run away like you did last year."

Just as we walked back to the transport, we saw the looks we were getting, alright I was getting from the girls next to who would be my next opponent in the tournament, I could not listen to the words he was telling them, but I could tell that he was doing something he loved to do. Take the credit for the work of others, he used to do it to me all the time when we were in the same class last year, I guess nothing has really changed between us.

As we got off and began to walk towards the dorm building I could hear a noise I couldn't quite place coming towards us behind me. I could try to listen but every time I turned around and try to locate it, the sound stopped and it was impossible for me to find the source of the sound, what is that sound you ask? A person giggling like a maniac.

As we both got into our dorm room, Stella grabbed me by the neck and it seems she wanted to continue what was so rudely interrupted since she began to passionately kiss me, and I mean passionately to the point that I think she was drinking my saliva.

As the kissing went on she began to deal with the buttons, zippers, and other things. Before I knew it I was completely naked from the waist up and to my surprise so was she. "You do not warm up the bath water without taking a bath, you do not get me this excited without some way to work it off. Now pants off, big boy, cause I plan to ride you till we can't think straight."

I don't know if this is such a good idea, I mean technically we only had one date, and she already wants to jump me. Which made me wonder about two important things, why did she want to sleep with me? The another thing was why the hell was I even thinking about it? If a beautiful young woman, who I happen to care about a great deal, wants to sleep with me, why was I even thinking about it?

I got her pants off as she worked on mine, and before long we were on her bed touching each other in ways I didn't think it was possible for two people to feel this good from just light touching, rubbing and kissing.

I stopped touching when she grabbed a part of me that was shall we say hard enough to hammer a nail through our door. "Well, good thing this is like this because you are certainly going to use it and I am going to enjoy every single inch of it."

I never expected my first time to be a beautiful red haired woman riding me like there was no reason to live tomorrow, I never expected those beautiful tits to feel this good as I massaged them as she rode me like a bucking bronco. I never expected that I would flip her on her back and continue to ride her for nearly ten minutes.

We didn't care about the time, the room or even how sweaty, smelly and sticky we were, at least in my case I was enjoying this so much that I don't think I ever felt this good in my entire life. I knew that as her breathing got harder and faster than we were pretty close to the point that screamed either pull out of her or say hello to being a parent in nine months.

I didn't have to choose she actually got off me just in the nick of time and fell down on top of me as she recovered from her own orgasm. "I often heard that the first time can be painful, I don't know about you Ikki, but I have a suggestion, how about we rest a couple of minutes and go at it again, I still haven't had my fill of that wonderful tool you carry in your pants."

As I looked at her I could help but to smile as I nodded to what she said, "Sure thing Stella, I will keep this going till you are satisfied, just know one thing before we go on. I love you, Stella. I would not do this with anyone other than you, so come on lover let's see how much of a workout you can give me."

I don't know why everyone is looking at us with those weird looks, it's not like it wasn't to be expected, we are lovers. I guess the fact that she was holding my hand and we were walking close together might have something to do with it.

I walked into the classroom together and she was almost ready to sit on my lap until she realized that she has second thoughts about it, I guess she was still sore after what we did last night.

I told her I wanted a decent workout, and boy did I get a decent workout. We ended up making love ten times before we finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. I don't think I could move a muscle after that, from what we did I think someone has been reading Kama Sutra, cause we certainly did it in quite the strange positions, they felt great, but they were indeed strange.

"Well, well look what we have here. A couple of love birds, from the complaints we heard from your neighbors I imagine you both had quite the pleasurable evening. Honestly brother, what do you see in that woman aside from a pair of over-sized breasts?"

I looked at the side and there they are, Shizuru and Alice standing right next to each other. If he wasn't a gay as he was I could even call them a pretty nice looking couple, but that is a mote point. "Shizuru how many times must I tell you I am a member of the Kenpachi Clan, the only living member to be exact, and you are a member of the Kurogane family. We are not siblings."


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

I looked at Alice who was staring at me for some reason, "I simply have no time to waste on this nonsense, I got to get ready for my first fight of the Selection Tournament. If I want to be one of the representatives on the Seven Star Tournament, then I don't have the luxury of losing a single fight."

I looked at Stella and we both began walking away from them, "That, however, doesn't mean I will be apart from my beloved, or that I will not treat her as she should be treated. Come on Stella, smile, I love that smile of your and you know it. We got a class to get to so we better hurry or we will be late."

She smiled and asked me to go ahead because she needed some fashion tips from Alice, I guess I could take notes for her to copy later. I went ahead and decided to keep a seat for her available, it took a great deal of persuasion, but I would do pretty much anything for her.

The class was your typical math, geography, history, literature, combat strategy and weapon maintenance. Your typical education at one of the schools that were focused on the education of Blazers. I was taking notes and it was a hard since I wondered what in the world was happening to Stella? She never is late for class.

It was until out lunch break that she finally made it to class. "Don't worry Stella I took notes for you, so you didn't miss that much. Mind telling me what was the reason for you being this late to class? Nothing wrong I hope, you aren't feeling ill are you?"

She laughed and she smiled at me, I knew that moment that something was going to happen. I do love to see her smile, but the way she was smiling was sort of the smile the cat does when he was caught eating the canary.

"Oh, nothing major Ikki, Shizuru decided to tell me a few stories about your childhood. They were quite graphic so she took a long time to describe to me how you were growing up. Alice pretty much gave me a few names of a few shops I might need in the future. You know maternity clothes, baby clothes and such."

She looked at the people watching us, I could practically see them thinking that she was already pregnant since we sleep in the same room, alright we sleep in the same bed too but I was not about to make that public anytime soon.

"No, I am not having a kid and yes I plan to have at least two eventually. I was just hoping to see how much the clothes I need will cost so that I start a saving account for those purchases. Don't want to be unprepared after all, with all the mood swings, and other pains I will not have enough focus to get these things ready."

Our teacher walked into the room and even she had to agree that it wasn't such a bad idea to look into those clothes and make a nest egg to pay for them.

I was not buying that excuse, not one bit. I simply pretended to accept that this was the reason she was late to class, I sat down next to her and began eating my lunch. I know there was more than a simple talk about clothes, and there is no way she would talk about the potential of being a mother with Shizuru of all people.

I just kept trying to understand why would she not tell me what her real discussion with those two was about, if my life experience taught me anything the reasons that came to mind she was either treated badly, and is not telling me out of fear that I might want to punish them or she believes the subject is bad enough to make me angry.

Shizuru or at least the Shizuru I remember was not prone to treat people badly, Alice was a chameleon, he would never do something that would draw undue attention to himself unless it was actually beneficial for him or his goal. The way his device works pretty much told me he lives by the code of the cloak and dagger.

So that leaves one alternative, they must have talked about something and they told her that the things they were discussing were a taboo subject for me. The only reason she was making this excuse was because she cared enough about me to want me to avoid becoming angry if she told me what they were really talking about.

I looked at her with a smile on my face, and tried to appear as calm as I could, "So Shizuru asked you to try and get me to make amends with her family, or to accept that she is my sister didn't she?"

She seemed to relax somewhat after I told her this, "Actually yes to both, she said her family was really your family too, she told me how horrible they mistreated you, and she hopes that the actions of your parents wouldn't forever separate the two of you, she even said that she would be sad if she could never meet our kids."

Emotional guilt trip, the single most overused tactic I ever heard about. My decision to form my own family, to abandon the Kurogane family name and even to go as far as to use a fighting style different than there was not a decision made on a whim.

I decided to do all these things because I truly felt and knew it was the right thing to do. From day one they never considered me a family member, there was no effort to make any sort of social, emotional, or even physical attempt to make me feel like I was anything other than a stranger living in their home, and the fact they provided me with food and shelter was an act of pity more so than love.

Now Shizuru seeing that I continue to deny any possibility that we are siblings tries to use the woman in my life to get me to change my mind. "Stella please do not take this the wrong way, but there is no way I would ever subject our kids to the poison that place practically breathes. The thing I am most worried about right now is my first fight in the Selection Tournament."

She looked and from the look on her face she couldn't believe what I was saying, "You took care of all those criminals the other day, and didn't bother you one bit, but your first fight is causing you to worry? Why don't you tell me all about your opponent."

I thought that she was going to hear about him anyways, the man was well known for his veiled hatred of me. "He was in my year last year, thanks to the Kurogane Family exerting pressure on the school the class criteria was much different than it is now, I was not allowed to take any classes, thus I was forced to repeat a year and why they call me the Worst One."

"He was always good at pretending, and back then he used to pretend that he was my friend. One day he came up to me and told me if we actually fought each other then maybe the instructors would see that I did have the level of skills necessary to take classes."

Stella was smiling much like I expected her to. "So your friend wanted to help you. I don't see the trouble in that."

I began shaking my head as I heard her words. "It would mean using our devices out of class, or out of an approved arena. I knew that something was going on, so I refused to fight him. That didn't stop him, he took out his device which happens to be a bow, and began trying to force me into defending myself."

"He flat out told me the Kurogane family had offered his family a great deal of money and other benefits if he got me to fight him like he wanted, Shizuru's family were doing everything in order to get me to either quit or make it impossible for me to graduate. Since I had not given up or dropped out they came up with this in order to get me expelled."

"The thing that worries me is if I will have any self-control during my fight with him, I am a lot more skilled in my style of fighting, and the selection fights are fought as if they were actual fights. I could easily kill him and I would suffer no punishment, how do I keep from killing the man who beat me up like he did? How do I keep my sanity when even my blade is screaming to taste his blood?"

She looked at me and I knew what she was going to say from how she was looking at me, "I don't care about his goals or ambitions, I know you will do what is right no matter how much he tried to pressure you."

I spent a few hours looking at recordings of past fights and I could see that Hunter had not changed one bit since the time we were in the same class, cruel, vicious, disrespectful, and utterly heartless, much like he was during that day last year.

"Damn you Shizuya even after all this time, you still only think about yourself. I guess it will be up to me to put an end to that before you corrupt any more students, then again I am not one to talk now am I?"

It's true at first I wanted to become a Magical Knight because my supposed parents always claimed it would be utterly useless for me to even try, due to a single test is done before I could even walk I was labeled a failure and their faith in that test was higher than in any parental feeling.

I wanted something to shove in their faces and show them that it was not I that was the failure they always claimed I was, that in fact if they wanted to find two perfect failures the only thing they needed to do was look in a mirror. In order to achieve this, I abandoned many things, and never experienced many others.

Now my life was different, for once in my life I had someone who truly accepts me for who I am, be it good or ill, for once in my life I felt like I truly had found my home. All it took was one red-haired princess to open her heart to me, and my entire world changed in a blink of an eye.

"Damn that Shizuru, to ask my beloved to try and get me to accept her as my sibling was low. Now that I think about it, the way Hunter fights reminds me an awful lot how you and your folk are trained, I see."

I took hold of my practice sword and flipped it so that I held it in a reverse grip. Normally one holds a sword to point outward and away from your own body, but his grip was the opposite it causes the blade to point towards your own body and it places the blade so close to your own body you literately can feel it on your skin.

"I guess in the end Shizuru I will accept you as a sibling, all depends on how my first fight ends. It was a strategy I made thinking about how your family trained you, if I win I will have you to thank for it and thus I will heed the selfish request you made to my beloved. This time Shizuya things will be different."

As the time finally came to go towards my first fight in the Selection Tournament I couldn't help but feel relaxed. I read the entire disclaimer that told this was an actual fight and body injury even death could happen. I agreed to the disclaimer so fast that the terminal actually lagged in recording my reply.

"You know most people hesitate when they see that disclaimer, they are not kidding you know. You can actually be injured enough to be made a cripple, or die from your injuries. All fights during junior high were done with your devices in phantom form after all. So tell me, young man, why are you so eager to rush into a fight that can cause you to die?"

She looked like a young girl, she was shorter than me, had long black hair and a red bow on her hair, her kimono looked like something a prostitute would wear in a high-priced brothel. She was definitely showing more skin than any of my teachers ever did.

"For the same reason that some hesitate, as a matter of fact, some fear that they will feel pain, that their lives could be placed at risk, not me. It is not the Kenpachi way to think this way, we love a good fight, and to make our enemy bleed is our joy. Shizuya is the one you should warn instead of I. He is about to step into a fight with something not quite human, why I could even say I am quite a little demon."


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

I waited till I was called to enter the arena, as I heard that it was my time I walked towards the arena, feeling everything around me, practically tasting the anxiety in the air, this was my chance to fight that fight from last year, the fight that I always wished I could have fought back, but I knew a trap was the only intention he had.

This time it will be different, and this time I will be able to fight without any hidden traps or hidden threats.

"Now stepping into the arena on the left hand side we got Shizuya Kirihara, also known by his title of Hunter, a second-year C Rank student, on the right-hand side is entering Ikki Kenpachi, a first year rank F student and his title couldn't fit him better if someone tried his title is the Worst One."

"I am sitting here as a commentator with one of our staff the one and only Nene Saikyo, It is a rare pleasure to see the Demon Princess joining us to observe this fight. Professor Saikyo is a part-time staff member of our Academy. Do you have any predictions on this fight, personally I think Hunter will win easily."

No wonder that she was going to say that, let's face it they have never actually seemed me fight with all my strength, they probably think that me winning against Stella which again they never saw was a fluke or that she actually took pity on me.

"I expect Kenpachi will give us a good showing, I happen to speak with him a little before the fight and he told me something very interesting, he happens to hold the same philosophy I follow, so I imagine this fight will be an eye-opener for many, and quite fun for yours truly to watch, let's face it, folks, if this fight was boring I wouldn't even sit here."

I walked towards my opponent, and he couldn't possibly be so full of himself even if he tried. "So you didn't run away from this fight like you did on our last one. You know Ikki as a friend I should tell you that you should quit, you know in this fight I could very well hurt you, I could even cause you to die."

I put my hand over the place my chest was and made a fist, and soon a black light was seen from my closed fist, as soon as I made the motion of unsheathing a blade, my device appeared Intetsu was as ready to fight as I was.

"Save your words, if you got to say something do it with that twig you call a weapon. The one that should warn you is me, trust me, Hunter, you are going to regret underestimating me."

He called his device and as soon as he did he pretended to play something on an imaginary piano, around me a forest began to form on the arena floor. As soon as he was done a vast forest was in the previous empty arena floor.

'Now I need to focus, forget everything that is not necessary. Hear the sound of the arrow cutting the wind.'

Sure enough, I heard that sound of the air being cut by the arrow as clear as if it was calling out to me. I move my sword and cut that arrow in half and began to go the place I felt that the arrow came from. The arrows kept coming from all different angles and places, it was like Hunter was actually jumping around on the branches of the forest he called to hide in.

"You know what Ikki I will help you since you are my friend, I will call out every part I intend to him, first I think I will pierce your left thigh." I knew he was lying so I prepared to be hit by my right instead, that is when I got hit on my left foot instead.

Just like last year, he is toying with me or he simply is enjoying causing me pain like last time. No matter how I tried to cut the arrow, for some strange reason since he said that he would call out the area he was aiming for the arrow seemed to change direction in mid-flight.

"Oh, Ikki is getting discouraged come on people, be nice to my friend and reassure him, offer him some support. The Worst One, come on everyone show him you are here and then maybe he will realize his place in the world."

Everyone kept repeating my title, it didn't matter where in the audience they were, everyone in the audience was repeating that stupid title. I was injured on my left foot, but the sheer rage I was feeling made me stop feeling the pain coming from my injury. I could almost feel my blood stop flowing and felt like it was frozen.

I knew everything I needed to know from the place his voice was and from how the arrow hit my foot. I should have done this from the very beginning. I held my sword and I pointed it forward, "Itto Shura."

In that instance everything that was no needed was turned off in my mind, sound, color, feelings, scent, touch, to me it looked like the whole world was a black and white video, the arrow that was shot at me looked like it was moving at a snail's pace.

I cut that arrow in half and went to where I could see him as clear as day, my entire focus was on him and nothing else mattered, he kept trying to shoot at me with the arrows and I only felt like the arrows became slower as time went on. I jumped up to the branches and cut something that was clearly meant as an area attack.

As he ran away he shot what looked like a million arrows, but at this point it might as well be a thousand pointing arrows since I either evaded most of them and just as I reached him I kicked him off the branch and just as he fell down on the ground, I saw him yelling something at me.

The fact is that due to my Itto Shura I couldn't hear a word he was saying and I was never any good at reading lips. I could pretty much figure that he was yelling something like begging that I accept something ridiculous as his surrender.

After everything that he put me through, pretending to be my friend just to try and get me expelled, and all because someone in the Kurogane family paid him to do it. An entire year of being called the Worst One, simply because the criteria for classes was made specifically just so that I never graduate.

The taunting, insults, and name calling I endured, and the fact they kept doing so right in front of the person I care most was simply too much. With a single jump, I sent my blade right through his gut, causing him to become unconscious due to the pain. I pulled my sword from his body and I was ready to cut his head off.

Just then I saw on the display of the arena that I had been declared the winner, several medical personnel came into the arena with a stretcher for my opponent. My Itto Shura stopped and I could hear and see like I did before I activated my skill. Big surprise several people were screaming that I was too excessive and I should be expelled.

I guess the Kurogane family is not done messing with me it seems. I walked out of the arena and as I exited the arena I saw our director and the part-time staff member that I met before. "Ikki, you could have accepted his surrender you know. He was yelling at you that he surrendered and that he did not want to feel pain, that he hates getting hurt."

I looked at the director and I could see she actually expected me to show mercy, "The professor next to you told me just as I accepted the disclaimer, that physical injury and even death are not uncommon in these fights, he should have known the risks before he accepted to enter the arena, I imagine he did. So why should I show him any mercy when he clearly was aiming to kill me?"

As was about ready to leave the place and meet up with Stella when she just had to get the last word, "You know that injury actually cut his spinal cord and he will be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of his life." The old guilt trip I will never get used to other people using that on me.

I looked at her and she backed away from me from my glare, "And had one of his attacks actually hit their intended target he would be getting a small fortune in payment from the Kurogane Family I suspect,and I would be on a cold metal surface in our school's or the city's morgue."

She actually grabbed my shoulder, I quickly felt the need to cut her hand off. She must have felt my killer intent and took it off. "Don't you ever touch me after a fight, I am still very much in my combat phase, it would be hazardous to your health. Give me a few more minutes to let my senses calm down. The last thing I want is to harm the only professor who was willing to offer me any chance at all of graduating."

She looked at me and she smiled, "Do you really think your family would go as far as send someone to kill you?" I looked at her and I saw the reflection of my eyes on hers. If she knew how to read body language as well as I figured she could, she should already know the answer to that.

"This is not the first time they sent someone to either ruin me or try to kill me, and for the last time I am not a member of the Kurogane Clan, my name is Ikki Kenpachi, a proud member of the Kenpachi Clan. The only member of the Kurogane family I consider as close as a relative is my mentor."

As I walked back through the entrance corridor and into the waiting room I heard a voice, "You really do love combat don't you Ikki? I am called a Demon for a reason, I saw the sheer joy on you when the fight started. Mind explaining that to me, consider that a courtesy from one Demon to another."

I looked at her and smiled, "To the Kenpachi Clan combat is one of our most sacred joys. To master our blade to the point it becomes an extension of oneself, is our most deeply held goal, and to show no mercy to those that do not deserve it is what my Clan considers our duty."

"If the idiots that were chanting while I was fighting dare to fight against me, they will get no mercy from me. If they try to kill me and end my life, well I will make sure to end theirs. It's the only polite thing to do after all."

She began to laugh and she even was laughing so hard she covered her face with that fan she was carrying, "And here I thought that the Selection Tournament was going to be dull, if I didn't think that pretty little fire bird of yours would burn me to ash, why I could almost kiss you."

That very second Stella came running into the place and put her arms around me. I was enjoying the feel of her hugging me, and almost like magic my anger, bloodlust, and need to fight some more melted away, I just felt so comfortable in her arms.

She stopped her hug and in less than a second she kissed my lips, yet another thing I liked about her, let's face it, I like the fact that she actually is confident and willing to say what she means and follow through her own decisions.

"Congratulations Ikki my love, I couldn't have been more proud! Just wait till we get married and have some kids, I will tell our future children how fierce and brave their father is. Now that I managed to kiss you I wait for me to come back from my fight, you don't have to wait long. I will get done with my opponent rather quickly and then we can go and have a nice dinner, just the two of us."

I smiled and as I watched her walk away I couldn't help to agree with her, she really is going to be a fine member of my Clan and she will be a great help to me in my goal to make the Kenpachi Clan eclipse the Kurogane Clan, I told Shizuru that I considered the Kurogane Clan my enemy and I meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Chivalry of a failed knight fanfiction only.

A few minutes later we are sitting at one of the school cafeterias and we are having lunch together. We are seated right next to each other, and some people were definitely giving me a weird look. I guess considering that the woman sitting right next to me insists on cutting my food and feeding some of my meal to me, it is to be expected.

The worst looks actually came from Shizuru and her roommate a man that prefers to be called Alice. "Now how long are you two going to keep doing this public display of affection? I mean for crying out loud you two haven't been dating that long."

I look at her and she stopped her monologue, "For starters nobody said that you had to sit with us at the same table, secondly, I find it rather cute that she is trying to practice with me what she will do with our kids, and last but not least, we have not been dating long, but we do live together under the same roof, and we sleep in the same bed. If you think this is wrong then feel free to send a protest or complaint with the school administration."

Shizuru looked at me as if I had hurt her feelings, "I am just looking out for you brother, there is no reason to take out your frustrations out on me." I held my hand and touched the table.

"Get this straight already, you are a member of the Kurogane Clan, I am a member of the Kenpachi Clan, and thus we are not relatives. In fact, the official stand is that the Kurogane Clan is not even on friendly terms with the Kenpachi Clan, meaning that if the entire Kurogane Clan suffers a tragic accident and they all die, I as a member of the Kenpachi Clan would not even shed a single tear."

I took my fork and fed a piece of my steak to Stella, the woman I very much love. "In fact, the only proper reaction for me as a Kenpachi Clan member is to actually celebrate that the Kurogane Clan is no more. Now if you don't mind, I and my beloved are trying to enjoy a meal, no offense Alice, but if she thinks she will change my mind well that goes to show you how close to insanity the Kurogane Clan is."

Shizuru got up and looked at me and without saying a word she took a piece of my steak and ate it. "You may not consider me a member of your clan, but biologically we are relatives, and no amount of denial or refusing to accept it will change that fact. What happened to the kind brother I used to play with? The brother that saw me crying and fixed my favorite teddy bear?"

I looked at her and then at Stella who was now eating her own meal rather quickly, I guess she figured I wanted to end this scene and my meal as quickly as possible. I finished my meal and looked at her, "That person was killed by the people you call parents, like I told you a lot of times before, but this is the last time I mention this, I am Ikki Kenpachi, and any further discussion on this topic better be in an arena match."

We both got up and didn't wait to even hear Shizuru's remark about what I said, we walked out towards the park and we sat down together on a bench. She placed her head on my shoulder and I could feel her let out a sigh.

"You can say that Ikki but I know it still hurts too much for you to admit it, you know full well that she is not the only one that still thinks of you are being Ikki Kurogane, I know you don't consider them family and that they should leave us alone, but life is never that easy."

I place my hand over the one she placed on my lap, "I know my love, I know that my fight against them is just starting and it will not be as pleasant as what we experienced. I am considered the Worst One by the people of this Academy and the members of that family, the title was not picked by random, I get the feeling they had a hand in assigning me that title as a hidden message to me."

"I also know they are rich and influential enough to make things difficult for you and your family. The Vermillion family is royalty and as such, you may be called upon ending your relationship for the good of your family and of your nation."

Without even waiting a second she got up from her seat and looked at me as she stood in front of me, "Nobody forces me to do anything, if my family thinks they can pressure me into breaking up with you because of some political or economic pressure then they don't know me at all."

She took hold of my hand and dropped down on one of her knees, right in front of me, she was in the sort of position that most men take when they are going to propose marriage.

"I don't care how much pressure they put on me or what reasons they have to make me break up with you, I am with you, and not even death's cold grip will take me away from you, if they try to force me to break up with you I will do the same thing you did."

She placed her hand over her left breast, "I will become the Matriarch of the Kenpachi Clan, just as you are the Patriarch. Even if the whole world turns against us, we will stand together and face any challenge. This is the way the Kenpachi Clan deals with these sort of problems!"

I couldn't help myself, I got up and with my arms around her waist I pulled her up till she was standing and I was hugging her rather tightly, without waiting for her to say anything I kissed her passionately on her lips, she must have been surprised because it took her some time for her to start to return my affections.

As the kiss ended I saw the smile on her face and knew that she was aware of our surrounding just like I was. I turned around and with her standing behind me I looked around the wooded area that was around us.

"You just had to ruin our tender moment, didn't you? Why don't you come out of hiding and tell me why are you stalking us? We both knew that you been following us since we left the Cafeteria."

Several young men and women came out of hiding and each was wielding a weapon. They all had the same look of anger, disgust, and hatred on their faces. I could tell they wanted to fight me and considering the fact that I was still angry because of what Shizuru tried to do, and because all of them had to chant my title during my last fight, I was more than happy to fight them.

"Stella would you mind getting me a nice wet towel, I think I need to clean off some blood off after you get back." She immediately looked at me and she saw my weapon was more than ready to go.

"Why are you picking a fight with Ikki? As far as I understand he has done nothing to you, but you still want to pick a fight with my beloved even after you insulted him during the match he fought?"

One of the men looked at her, boy he couldn't look more like a sex predator even if he tried to deny it, "We aren't picking a fight, Stella, we are just making sure he understand his position in the pecking order around here. We are also protecting your honor, we can't let him force himself on you, he is The Worst One for a reason, after all, you can't be associated with such a filthy, stupid creature like him."

He tried to cut me in half with his massive ax, but I quickly dodged it and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into a nearby tree. "Since self-defense has been established, please get me that wet towel my love, I will take care of the garbage in short order."

As soon as she left towards the administration building they all began to attack me, I was not kidding about there being blood, and that I would take care of them. I quickly began to use my weapon to break their weapons into pieces and then I used hand to hand combat to knock them away or knock them out.

I didn't even need to use my skill with this lot, compared to the way things felt during my fight with Hunter they looked like they were moving in slow motion to me. Just as the last one was down, I walked in the center of our little battlefield.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you are ready to call it quits. You said I was the worst one, didn't you? Well why don't you get up and try to fight me some more, you said that you were just going to show me my place in the pecking order, well I am still waiting for you to do that, so come on, get up."

As Stella and the Director came into view and they walked where I was the entire group that had picked the fight with me stood in front of me, I was expecting them to attack me as a group. That is not what actually happened they all dropped to their knees and assumed a position as if begging me for something.

"I am sorry for disrespecting you Mr. Kenpachi, sir, we just wanted to know how strong you really are, please forgive us for what we said or the insult to the honor of the woman you clearly love, we just want to be as strong as you, please teach us to be as strong as you. We want to learn the way you became so strong."

Stella looked at me and handed me my towel, which I was happy to receive, but she was not done with just doing that. She walked towards the people on the ground begging me to train them and she was royally pissed off, I mean her flaming aura was fully active and she was sending flames all around her.

I don't think she was this upset when we actually fought our duel.

"You think you can insult the Patriarch of the Kenpachi Clan and then have the nerve to ask him to train you! HE MIGHT FORGIVE YOU, BUT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM IN FAVOR OF HIM DOING YOU BUNCH OF DISRESPECTFUL BASTARDS ANY FAVORS! IF **YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT NOW, I AM BURNING YOU ALL TO ASHES, AND CONSEQUENCES BE DAMNED!** "

I had to admit that she didn't look like she was actually kidding around, not that I was any less upset, but I had to agree with her. There was a better way to ask a favor, had they come to me without all the things they said or the ambush I would probably be happy to train them. In fact, I would train them if only to have some decent opponents in the next Selection Matches.

The Director was smiling as they took off as if they realized she was not kidding around, "Ikki, I know that I should tell you off about the way you dealt with your opponent in the Selection Match, but seeing that your girlfriend just threatened to cremate a number of my students, that will have to wait."

I looked at her as the flaming aura began to disappear around her, I had to admit she was quite the sight to see when she was really upset. Secretly I had a feeling that we would not have any discipline problems with our kids.

"Stella, thank you for the towel, I feel a lot better after my little sparring match with that bunch. Now, why don't we go with the Director so she can get started with the lecture we no doubt deserve to listen to, and then we can go to the gym to prepare for our next opponents."

The Director was smiling at me when I finish saying that, "You sure know how to pick them Ikki, honestly you two seem like a perfect match for each other, I was worried that your love of fighting would frighten her off, guess she likes a good fight as much as you do."

She walked over to me and placed her hand on me and smiled, "Of course we love a good fight, after all, enjoyment in a good fight is the Kenpachi way. Now when are we going to hear your lecture that my beloved spoke off?"

She began to laugh and shake her head, "There is no need for me to give you any sort of disciplinary lecture Stella, quite frankly I don't want any more of my office being damaged. Just do me a favor and try to keep the injuries to a none lethal level for the sake of the Academy and myself, please."

We both smiled and told her that as long as our lives were not in real danger or they cause us any actual harm to our honor we would do our best to hold back, but if they did try to dishonor us or try to kill us, well we would take care it.

She smiled and told us that she completely understand our position and she walked away from the area smiling and laughing as she walked away from us.


End file.
